


You're Amazing

by Littlecamo8



Series: Our Love Is Forever (Hiccup x Reader) [95]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Berk (How to Train Your Dragon), Blind!Reader, Dragons, F/M, Vikings, blind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 06:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18516103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlecamo8/pseuds/Littlecamo8
Summary: "This is ridiculous. I'm fine on my own," you insisted. "I don't need a "seeing-eye dragon.""But your parents were determined, and you moved to Berk.





	You're Amazing

**Author's Note:**

> Blind! Reader  
> You are both 15  
> KEY:  
> (Y/N) = Your name  
> (D/N)= Dragon's name

**You Are Amazing**

**For** **Rennyangelee**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

"This is ridiculous. I'm fine on my own," you insisted. "I don't need a "seeing-eye dragon.""

Sure, peace with the dragons was spreading, and rumors of them helping people with disabilities were, too. But moving halfway across the archipelago for "the best trainers" was a little extreme.

But your parents were determined, and you moved to Berk.

The trip wasn't too long, but the new land was difficult. With no idea where anything was, you stuck close to your parents a lot.

A village elder held the special training, and did one on one with you and your dragon, (D/N). (D/N) was intelligent, quickly catching on to every task and learning every command given.

A few months into training, you were getting used to the village. You had a decently precise mental map of the town, and knew how to get to the Great Hall, main market, home, and the training arena without help.

You heard the whispers, the followers. People who watch with fascination wherever you went. But one stood out: the chief's son. His metal leg made it easy to distinguish, and his dragon quickly befriended yours. At first he kept his distance, but he was a curious soul and quickly approached you.

He was overbearing at first, thinking you were helpless. He asked question after question, gears slowly turning in his head and making sense of you. It didn't take long for him to give you space, treating you almost as if you were sighted after a while.

The friendship grew into something more. You would kiss, cuddle, and do other couple-y stuff. He treated you with respect and didn't baby you. He knew you could handle yourself, and it didn't hurt he has a thing for strong and independent women.

One night, your family was having dinner at his place, sitting down with the chief. Dinner was ready yet, so Hiccup showed you his room.

"Stairs," he informed, bouncing his way up the steps. He didn't wait, didn't look behind to see if you needed help. He knew you didn't.

His room had a small fire lighting it up. Though darkness took over most, you could see the faint, flickering light in the middle of the room.

You clicked your tongue, listening to where things were. It wasn't perfect, but it gave you a general idea of where things where.

"What are you doing?" he asked, curious. This wasn't the first time you did this in front of him, but it was the first time he questioned it.

"Listening. I can use sound to figure out where things are, like a dresser or wall."

"Like where your shoes are?"

"Eh," you hesitated. "No. It doesn't help me with little things like that. I use it to tell me where bigger objects are, like an open door, a wall, or large furniture."

"My bed?"

"Somewhere over there?" you asked, uncertain. You palm pointed to the middle area of his wall. The space you circled was a bit large, getting his bedside table as well, but was overall impressive.

"So, you can see with sound?"

"Kinda, yes. It's not perfect, but it does help."

"Cool! Toothless can do that, too!"

"Handy, isn't it?"

"Very." You wondered around, quickly memorizing the layout of his room then confidently making your way over to him, sitting beside him on his bed. "I still don't know how you do that."

"Do what?"

"Learn the room so fast. We haven't been here for five minutes and you already seem to know your way around."

You shrugged.

"Is it hard?"

"Hmm? Oh, not really. It comes naturally. I don't have to think much about it. Like second nature."

You spent the next several minutes just chatting.

"My friends want to meet you," Hiccup brought up. "I've been telling them a lot about you."

"They can just walk up to me, you know. I don't bite."

He chuckled. "I know that, but they're not sure how to act. I've tried telling them you're just like us, but they don't see that." He flinched when at his word choice, but already knew you didn't mind. It didn't bother you at all.

You sighed. You wanted friends. You didn't want to be babysat. You didn't need as much help as people thought; you were quite independent.

"I'm sure it'll just take time, but would you like to meet them?"

"Sure, sounds fun."

"Until then-" he trailed off, leaning towards your lips.

"Let's make out?" you finished, linking your arms around his neck. "Best idea I've heard all night."

*****************

**The Next Day**

*****************

"Steady," you commanded your eager dragon, who wanted to race to the others. She eased, guiding you to the other teens of the village.

Hiccup hopped down from the stone wall you knew was there, landing heavily on the ground. The others silenced at your arrival, not knowing what to say.

"Guys, this is (Y/ N). (Y/ N), these are my friends, Astrid, Fishlegs, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, and Snotlout."

"Hi," a feminine voice greeted. "We've heard so much about you." Her voice was friendly, standing in front of you with confidence.

"She's holding out her hand," Hiccup informed.

"Oh," you smiled, raising yours. "Nice to meet you, uh-"

"Astrid." Her handshake was firm, with a snug grip.

"Astrid," you repeated, nodding and releasing her hand. The other quickly introduced themselves, then came the awkward silence. You knew they were staring, wanting to ask questions but not wanting to be rude. When assured, they spent almost an hour asking question after question. It was a good way for them to know about you, how to act around you, and your dragon.

Fishlegs was the most interested in your seeing eye dragon. You briefly demonstrated a few commands, and how (D/N) would guide you through unfamiliar terrain.

"I'm bored," Tuffnut declared.

"Let's go egg Mildew's house!" Ruffnut suggested.

You knew who Mildew was. He had said more than once that your parents should have let you die once realizing you were blind.

Payback time.

"I'm in."

"Uh," Hiccup hummed, not wanting to get in trouble. His father wouldn't be too mad- no one would- but he did have his family name to uphold.

"You can stay here, Hic," you waved off. "(D/N), come." Within moments, your trusty dragon was loyally by your side, nudging your hand to let you know she was there. You climbed on, planting yourself in the comfy saddle.

"I still don't think-"

"Don't be a spoil sport."

"That's not-"

The twins didn't let the conversation continue. The took off of their dragon, hollering with excitement.

"(D/N), follow."

*********************

"How'd it go?" Hiccup asked when you arrived.

"Perfect," you smiled, eyes pointed in the direction his voice came from.

"Oh really? So that wasn't Mildew cursing up a storm ten minutes ago.

"It went perfectly for us, I doubt Mildew would agree."

Astrid let out a snort, trying to contain her laughter. "No kidding."

Stoick eventually came around asking questions. The twins and you got scolded, you claimed Hiccup's innocence, were asked not to do it again, and (off the record) advised to use rotten eggs if you were to do it again. "And you better not egg anyone else."

"Yes, sir."

Stoick left.

Arms wrapped around you. Hiccup. "You are amazing."

"I know."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


End file.
